Kid Lantern?
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Jenny Jordan is the daughter of the Green Lantern. This is her story as she deals with pyhco aliens, an annoying brother, and a possible new boyfriend. OC.


_**Hey! I'm back! This is my newest story! YAY FOR YOUNG JUSTICE! They needed a Green Lantern, so I made one up. Well, anything can happen in an AU. **_

_**I only own Jenny Jordan AKA Kid Lantern. **_

_**I do not own Jace. He belongs to a different artist. (on deviant art)**_

_**DC comics owns all other Green Lantern mentioned.**_

* * *

><p>Hal Jordan had never thought he'd be a father. He flew into the window of his apartment quietly, as not to wake Jenny and Jace. Not only did he have to worry about the normal father things now. He was also a super hero. The kids' mother was sometimes an unwilling super villain, oh and the Guardians (his bosses) have already ordered him to bring his son to Oa to be inducted into the Corp on his 13th birthday.<p>

"I wonder if Bats has these problems?" he muttered.

Hal powered down and he heard something mumble and move on the couch. He looked over and was slightly surprised to see his 4-year-old daughter half asleep on the couch. He smiled softly and picked her up.

"Dada?"

Hal kissed her fore head. "Hey baby."

"I waited for ya Daddy."

"I can see that."

"I love you Daddy…" she whispered as he tucked her into her bed.

Hal smiled and kissed her again. "I love you to, Jen."

**10-years-later:**

"Jenny! Watch your six!" Hal yelled at his daughter.

"My what?" She screamed, utterly confused. But his answer didn't come in time. The Manhunter blasted right through her guts.

"End Simulation!" Hal yelled. The space scene around them faded.

Jenny slumped to the floor. "I stuck at this."

Hal sighed and sat down beside his daughter. "No, you don't."

"I've died fourteen times." She hugged her knees. "I stuck. I'm never going to be a Lantern, much less as good as you."

Hal ruffled her hair. "No you're probably never going to be as good as me."

"_Daaad!" _

"What?" Hal asked, smirking at her. "Everyone knows I'm the best."

Jenny rolled her eyes. Sometimes Hal was way too arrogant.

"But you're still a Rookie. You never know what might happen."

"I'm NOT a Rookie!" Jenny was on her feet in half a second. "You gave me this ring! It's connected to yours! As far as the Guardians are concerned, I shouldn't even have it!"

Hal almost smiled at her sudden outburst. "You're just like your mother."

Jenny let out a frustrated scream, threw her hands in the air, and started to leave angrily. "You just don't get it!"

Hal stood up and watched his daughter leave, an utterly confused look on his face. He made a "green-tooth" with his ring. "Arisia…"

Arisia sighed from the other end of the line. "Yes, Hal?"

"I need your help understanding why my teenage daughter hates me."

Arisia sighed again.

"UNCLE GUY! I NEED YOU TO FLY WITH ME BACK TO EARTH SO DAD WON'T SKIN ME ALIVE!" Jenny yelled, walking into Warriors.

""GAH! Jenny!" Guys Gardner ran over to her. "Wait outside! If Hal finds out you were in my bar, he'll skin ME alive!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and shoved her "uncle" playfully. "You're a weeny, you know that?"

Guy pointed at the door. "Outside, before your Dad find out a kills me."

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him and went outside, still a bit peezed.

Ten minutes later Jenny impacantly constructed a watch and looked at it.

"Excuse me…"

Jenny looked up at the voice and her mouth fell open. It was a _human _boy about her age and he was cute!

"Yes?" She asked smiling at her. She took notice to the empty white circle on his chest. He was a Rookie.

He smiled back. "This is Warriors right? Lantern Gardner's place."

Jenny nodded. "That's right. But you're not allowed to go in."

He looked at her confused. His mask dissipated off his face.

"Um, you're mask is gone."

The boy's hand shot up to his face and he blushed a very deep shade of red. "I'm probably never going to get the hang of that."

Jenny laughed. "Don't say that or you'll never get your badge." She looked into his blue eyes. Beautiful sky blue. She could just fly away into them. 'Whoa! You're getting ahead of me mind!'

The door to Warriors opened. "Alright Jen. I can fly you home now. Remind me to let Lantern Hwads drunk more often."

"EWWW! TMI Uncle Guy!" Jenny covered her ears, hoping he wouldn't go into details about what he (and these were his words, not hers) "had planned for tonight."

Guy laughed and patted her head. "Alright, Kid, alright. I was just messing with you." He used his ring to float into the air. "Come on. Let's go."

Jenny turned back the Rookie boy. "It was really nice meeting you. I'm Jenny by the way. Jenny Jordan."

The boy smiled at her again. Jenny could slow feel herself getting lost in his eyes. "I'm Kyle, Kyle Rayner."

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY for that start of a love interist! Ok, now, please hit the review button. <em>**

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_"Jace, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" _**


End file.
